


For The Better

by AuthorSilver



Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorSilver/pseuds/AuthorSilver
Summary: (Yuri on Ice and Twelve Kingdoms Crossover)Nearly five hundred years after Kourin found the next King of Kou, it was prosperous. But the King, Victor, was lonely. Though he never showed it, like the eleven other rulers around him each suffered in silence. But soon everything will change, Tentei has a plan.Yuri Katsuki, a twenty-five-year-old college student passed every day with a smile. Quiet, shy and reserved with a few friends. They all wish for a better life, with every passing day.Soon, however, all they know is about to change...And hopefully.... For the better.





	1. Really?

King Victor Nikiforov

I sighed leaning back on my throne, the ministers were speaking in what sounded like foreign tongues.

It's been five hundred years since I became a sennin, four hundred and ninety-nine since I began the King of Kou.

"Let's take a twenty-minute break then resume." A voice to my right spoke up, the ministers nodded and left the throne room.

I stood up stretching, my robes constricting movement.

"Victor, you need to pay more attention. Stop being an idiot, one day you'll get screwed over and I don't want to die!" Kourin exclaimed, I chuckled turning to face my black haired Kokki.

"Let's walk, shall we?" I asked, she huffed but nodded in agreement.

"Where to?" She questioned as we exited the throne room, I sighed contemplating.

"Just to the koi pond, I need to think," I spoke softly, she nodded as we began strolling down the corridor.

"Let me ask, what makes a good ruler?" I began, she sighed.

"I've told you this thousands of times over these last five hundred years-" She began but abruptly stopped quickly looking to the sky, I turned to look up.

Three figures began descending, all were other rulers with their Kirin's. I turned to Kourin giving her the look, she nodded and left.

I sighed in relief realizing they were my friends, Youko, Shoryu, and Yura. As they landed Kourin came back with three stacks of clothes in hand, as the rulers dismounted the three Kirin's who changed into human form.

"We need to talk, all of us." Shoryu began quickly, the others seemed just as confused as I felt.

Nodding, I began walking towards the koi pond I was heading to earlier, once seated we all looked to Shoryu who sighed.

"Recently a rumor has circulated from Mount Hou and from Kirin to King, regarding Tentei and the rule of the heavens." He began.

"Has someone broken the rules?" Youko asked, Enki shook his head.

"No, it's something completely different." He replied as Yura sighed annoyed.

"Then stop beating around the bush and get on with it." He snapped, I let out a chuckle.

"I was getting to it, geesh. You taika's are ridiculous, Youko was the only polite one of you four." Enki reminisced, Shoryu laughed ruffling his hair.

"So were you- wait, who am I kidding? You still are ridiculous, now get on with it." Shoryu chided, Enki nodded looking back to us.

"Right, the rumor is that Tentei is creating a new sort of animal. Almost like a Kirin, they're supposed to do something similar. But that's all we know at the moment." Enki explained, as we all collectively sighed.

"And that's all we know?" Youko questioned, Enki nodded.

"Actually there is something else." Sourin spoke up, Yura looked back towards his Kirin.

"Yes, she's right. There's been a summon." Keiki added, we all looked to the Kei Kirin.

"Where and when?" Shoryu asked.

"Mount Hou and now, Gyokuyo and the Nyosen sent out the summons this morning. We were told not to tell you until it was time." Kourin spoke up, I turned to her and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, she chuckled.

"I just explained why, now up with you three. We need to get going." She replied, I sighed standing up.

"Luka." I spoke up catching the attention of a passing servant, she stopped and turned to me.

"We need six Kijyuu, I trust you can get them ready." I finished, she nodded quickly walking away towards the stables.

"Why Kijyuu? We have Kirin." Yura spoke up, the Kirin scoffed as Youko, Shoryu and I laughed.

"We're more civilized Yura, while everyone's dismounting and re-robing we'll already be ready and besides. Not only would the Nyosen be a little annoyed but Lady Gyokuyo would have our heads." Shoryu spoke up with a chuckle, I grinned as servants brought the Kijyuu into the court yard.

"Let the ministers know of this summon and that I will be absent for the next few hours." I told Akane the head maid, she bowed and nodded.

"Let's be off." Youko spoke up as both her and Keiki launched into the air, I sighed climbing on as Kourin rode up beside me.

"Don't worry Victor, I'm sure it's nothing." She uttered, I nodded snapping the reigns. Taking off into the sky the wind settled around us, I chuckled as Shoryu lead the pack followed by a bickering Enki. 

The waters of the YellowSea glistened under the descending sun as Mount. Hou appeared in the horizon line, soon we passed over the Reison gate.

Finally Rosen Place emerged through the endless cliffs and maze, we descended and landed on the tiled pathway. Newer Nyosen came over walking the Kijyuu's to the table.

"Your majesties. I'm glad you could make it, thank you taiho's for getting them all here." The Kirin's nodded as Lady Gyokuyo walked over, she looked us up and down once before speaking.

"It's been a long time since you've all been here, please follow me. You're the first to arrive." She spoke leading us through the tunnel towards the shashinboku, we all let out a gasp looking towards the great tree.

"What happened to it?" Youko asked, the Kirin looked horrified as we all stared. Lady  
Gyokuyo sighed.

"Since the dawn of time when the shashinboku began to grow, nothing ever grew around it. But within the last hundred years a sapling began to grow, we were afraid to pull it so we left it. It skyrocketed in growth and fused with the shashinboku. Afraid, we thought we should get it off. But soon a miracle happened, an oracle of tentei appeared before us. She told us that this new tree would bare the ranka of Rintei's."

"Rintei's?" Yura spoke up confused, Lady Gyokuyo looked to him and nodded.

"Yes, they are just like a Kirin except they don't pick the ruler, they pick the second ruler of better yet the rulers soulmate." She explain, it was odd feeling.

Another Kirin- a Rintei that would find the person I was destined to fall in love with?

Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and stick with us.
> 
> ~AuthorSilver.


	2. Bring forth a new era

King Victor Nikiforov

 

"I see you have doubts your majesties, rest assured we did as well. But soon after the oracle came to us. Twelve ranka began to grow on the new branches of the shashinboku, underneath the nyokai ranka began growing. We've spent the last twenty years raising them, now they're fully mature with Shirei and ready to find the second ruler." She spoke with a smile, I nodded almost blankly trying to process this all.

"Will there be a shouzan?" Shoryu asked, Lady Gyokouyo shook her head.

"No, since this isn't a find the sole ruler type situation. Everything is the same as it is for a Kirin, for example, their ruler becomes corrupt they get shitsudo. Same rules apply for both Kirin and Rintei, the suffix of -tei is added to the kingdom name for both gender of Rintei." She added as she lead us into Houro Palace.

This is so much to process, I let out a sigh as we walked. A hand rubbed my shoulder, I turned to Kourin as she gave me a sympathetic look.

"Are you alright Victor?" She asked, I groaned.

"I feel like my head is going to explode." I mumbled, she let out a chuckle as we followed Lady Gyokuyo.

"Don't worry Victor, everything will work out for the better." She added, I nodded and held my head high.

We walked through the place halls and out into the fields behind, I looked around as a feeling of nostalgia ran through.

This is where I met Taiki and King Tai when I first arrived, they were found in Japan after a shoku caught their ship. It's amazing they made it back.

Lady Gyokuyo placed her hand up halting us, several feet behind were the other rulers and kirin lead by roughly half of the Nyosen. 

"Here they come." Lady Gyokuyo spoke softly, ahead of us a group of twelve figures approached. As they came closer you could see six males and six females, all ranging in different height and look of dominance.

"These are the Rintei's, each kingdom has their set or so to speak." She added with a smile, a few chuckles could be heard from some leaders.

“So what now?” Shoryu inquired, Lady Gyokuyo turned back to us. 

“Now it’s time to let the Rintei find your life partners, so let the hunt begin.” She announced, the Rintei grinned and within less than a second they vanished from sight. 

“You can either stay here or you can head back to your kingdoms, the choice is yours. The Rintei’s should be back in a matter of days.” Yuka, the second head nyosen spoke up. 

Soon the group of leaders and Kirin dispersed, soon it was just Yura, Youko, Shoryu and I, who were left. 

“Well this is interesting.” Shoryu spoke as he shifted his arms folding across his chest, the others nodded. 

“I don’t know whether to be thrilled or completely in disbelief.” Youko mumbled, I nodded in agreement. 

“Well I think this is pure bullshit, I never wanted to find a life partner let alone have one chosen for me.” Yura snapped, I chuckled patting his head. 

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much, we have a within the next few days to figure it out so I wouldn’t worry too much.” I spoke up, he simply sighed and rolled his eyes at me. 

“We have the next few days to figure it out so I wouldn't worry too much." I spoke up, he simply sighed and rolled his eyes at me.    
  
"The only thing left to do is prepare, let the courts, the staff and the country ready for the new arrival of a monarch. Everything was supposed to be the same, Gyokuyo said so herself. So I guess it's time we split, back home we go." Enki explained as he stretched his arms back, I sighed.    
  
"This is gonna be so much work, take the Kijyuu with you. Bring them back next time you visit." I stated, they all nodded and with that we departed.    
  
As Kourin and I flew across the Yellow Sea the water glistened under the now rising moonlight, I sighed learning forward into the mane of the kijyuu.    
  
"Victor?" Kourin inquired, I groaned sitting back up.    
  
"I dunno Kourin, this is just so strange my soulmate is going to be with me. Another half of myself, it’ll be as if I’m completed. That’s what’s strange.” I stammered, she gave me a sympathetic look.

“I get that it sounds bad Victor, but there’s no need to shed tears over it.” She spoke solemnly, I placed a hand on my cheek taking notice to the warm liquid running down.

  
I let out a small chuckle, I felt the sadness of her gaze.    
  
"You're right, it's nothing to shed tears over. But even so, these aren't tears of sadness, they are tears of relief." I replied as Suikou palace appeared on the moonlit horizon line.    
  
Soon the kijyuu's brought us down safely onto the overlook courtyard balcony, Kourin and I disembarked silently as the pale yellow moon shone with it's light reflecting off the tiles.    
  
Soldiers came over and began leading the kijyuu away towards the stables, I stretched letting out an minor groan and began walking into the main palace hall.   
  
The same corridor I've had over the last five hundred years lead me into my thoughts rather quickly, I really need to redecorate.    
  
I entered my bedroom and plopped onto my bed, letting out a sigh and rolling towards the empty space beside me.    
  
Someone would be there soon, my other half, my hopeful love and life.    
  
That's what terrifies me.   
  
The last time I let someone be that close to me was just before a began a sennin over five hundred years ago...   
  
I lurched up shaking my head, I don't want to remember him...   
  
I don't want to remember and relive the memories...   
  
I just can't.    
  
Never again.    
  
I have a kingdom to run and a bright future, I can't run into the past.    
  
Not again.    
  
I stood up from the bed, leaving through the door and onto the balcony.   
  
Glancing up, the stars twinkled and the moon glistened.    
  
Nothing but silence spun around, the air was crisp and clean like a midsummers night dream.   
  
I let out a sighed and leaned on the railing, everything was still.    
  
The only sound was that of the waves lapping upon the shoreline, it was peaceful.    
  
"Your majesty." A voice spoke, I spun looking around expecting to see a person.    
  
"I'm Koutei's shirei, Seishin." The voice added, I nodded.   
  
"I was sent to inform you that master Koutei has found the second monarch." She finished, I felt the shock etch into my face.    
  
"Already?" I asked, Seishin stepped out of the shadows. She was an Isoku, she gave a nod.    
  
"Why didn't Koutei bring them here then?" I asked, Seishin let out a cry collapsing to the ground.    
  
I rushed over to see her shaking, I didn't know what to do.    
  
"Master Koutei is around blood, she's weakening." She mumbled, I gasped.    
  
"What's going on? Where is she?" I asked, she went silent for a moment before speaking.    
  
"She went to Hourai, she said the presence wasn't here in the Kingdoms but beyond the Kyokai." She murmured, I nodded and stood up.    
  
"You stay and rest, I'm sure Koutei will be fine." I spoke softly, she let out a whimper but nodded nonetheless.    
  
"Kourin." I commanded, within a second she appeared giving me a confused look.    
  
"Have the staff gather clothing, be ready to bring forth a shoku." I spoke, her confused look didn't stop.    
  
"Why?" She asked, I sighed.   
  
"Because, we're going to Hourai."


	3. The Fortune Teller

Yuri Katsuki   
  
As the sun began setting over the sea, black clouds rolled in over the horizon.   
  
Class had just gotten out moments earlier, so Otabek and I began making our way back to the small apartment complex we called home.   
  
Phichit was still traveling home after visiting his family back in Thailand, my train of thoughts left as a boom of thunder crashed through the silence.   
  
"Hurry Yuri, let's get to the subway station." Otabek spoke up, I nodded and we quickly began jogging through the campus quad.   
  
The station came in view as the rain began a major downpour, soon enough we bolted down the steps into the subway station and caught our breath.   
  
"The next train head for Odaiba arrives in about fifteen minutes, we should grab coffee before heading back." I suggested, he nodded and we walked into a small cafe.   
  
As we walked passed the entrance, I noticed an older woman sitting by the door with a small tin can in front of her.   
  
"Hi guys, what can I do for you?" Yuuko asked from behind the counter.   
  
"We'll have three coffees." I told her, she nodded taking the money Otabek handed her.   
  
"Why three? Phichit won't be home until eight." He questioned, I grabbed two of the coffees.   
  
"Follow me." I replied, he sighed but complied.   
  
I walked over to the old woman and crouched down giving her a warm smile, I held out the coffee which shocked her.   
  
"Here Miss, please take it." I spoke quietly, her shocked expression turned into one of joy and she carefully took the coffee from my grasp.   
  
She took a sip as Otabek placed a 2000 yen bill into her tin, we both gave her a smile.   
  
"Please use that to buy yourself a nice warm meal, it's supposed to be chilly tonight." He stated, she nodded giving us a soft smile.   
  
"Thank you boys, it's been a long time since I've seen such kindness. How can I ever repay you both?" She asked with a look of worry, I shook my head.   
  
"Please don't trouble yourself, no need to repay us." I replied, the women held a downcast look which quickly turned to one of glee.   
  
"Would you like me to read your fortune?" She asked, I slowly nodded. I mean, it'll make her feel better about accepting what we gave her.   
  
She gestured for our hands, I looked to Otabek who sighed and we both held out our palms to her.   
  
She gently traced the lines on my palm and chuckled, she did the same to Otabek and chuckled once more.   
  
"You boys have a bright future, one of happiness and good fortune. But be wary, in order to obtain this happiness there will be sacrifices. But the future is shining brightly on you both, such a wonderful thing to look forward too." She exclaimed, we drew back and heard the rumble of the approaching train.   
  
"Thank you Ma'am, please keep warm tonight." I told her as we walked away towards the platform, she nodded and gave me a warm smile.

As we stood across the platform a group on the other side caught my eye, a group of three men and three women stood there all murmuring. They seemed like they were looking for someone or something...

I averted my gaze as one of the men looked over and began staring at me, I took a sip of my coffee and shifted anxiously.

"Yuri, Otabek, wait up!" Yuuko shouted as she slung her bag over her shoulder, she ran over and smiled.

"Heading home early with us?" Otabek asked, she nodded stealing my coffee. 

I groaned as she let out a giggle and took a sip, cautiously I quickly looked over to that group across the platform and saw two others looking over this way.

What the hell?

I let out a sigh as the whistle of the 7:15 train to Odaiba was about to arrive, one last time I looked over and caught the eye of one of the women in the group. She seemed shocked but gave me a warm smile and waved, I felt a pink hue on my cheeks and waved back.

The train blocked her from my view as it pulled in, the doors opened letting passengers disembark. Soon Otabek, Yuuko and I step in taking seats on the far end of the coach. 

I glanced out the window towards the other platform, the group was gone and the platform deserted.

Doing a once over of the other passengers in our car, in my head I came to the conclusion that they either got onto a different car or simply vanished. I chose the first since it was the only logical explanation, I sighed and sunk into the hard bench.

“You okay Yuri?” Yuuko asked, I looked at her and nodded my head.

“It sure doesn’t seem like it, you kept staring off across the platform at that odd group.” Otabek spoke up, I drifted my attention to him.

“You saw them too?” I inquired, they both nodded at me.

“Not only saw them, but two were staring intently and the other was just friendly towards you.” He added, I nodded as I thought back to the odd encounter.

“Did you know her, Yuri?” Yuuko questioned.

“No, and that’s the strange thing. I’ve never seen her before.” I replied, Otabek looked in serious thought before he spoke.

 “I think It’ll be best if we stick together, better safe than sorry.” He said with a sense of urgency in his voice, Yuuko and I nodded. Soon the silence sank in, the sound of the train hitting the tracks echoed through the quiet car.

“Phichit should be home when we get there, I wonder what he brought back this time.” Yuuko remarked as she attempted to break the silence, I let out a chuckled.

“Let’s hope he didn’t bring home more spicy stuff, we already had burned mouths the last time.” Otabek added with a light laugh, I nodded in agreement.

Soon enough we were all laughing and the subway rail pulled up into Odaiba station, we all got off and began making our way home.

The Ferris wheel on the waterfront was on and glimmering, the lights reflecting off the water. The cool autumn wind blew a soft breeze through the trees, we all forgot about the odd platform ground and the friendly girl.

Our building soon came into sight as the last of the rain clouds left the skies leaving nothing but the stars to glimmer like tiny diamonds, Yuuko pulled out her key and unlocked the entrance door and Otabek held it open.

Soon, we were on the elevator heading for the top floor. Now it was my turn to unlock the door, we walked in and diverged after leaving our stuff by the door. I dropped onto the couch next to Sara who was stretching out, Minako sat on the loveseat holding the remote simply clicking through channels.

“So Yuri, how was class?” Mianko asked, as she clicked the show off. I let out a groan, she sighed evidently annoyed with me. 

“What’s wrong?” Sara inquired.

“Residency starts tomorrow and I’m super nervous, what if I’m a sucky doctor?” I spoke quietly, Minako sat back and let out a chuckle.

“Ah, you’ll be fine. You’ve managed to stitch me up after that bar fight, you’ve help Yuuko with her broken leg. I think you’ll be a fine doctor.” Sara spoke solemnly as Minako’s chuckles rang out, I was about to respond when the door burst open.

“I’m home bitches!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, to my first book here in Archive. I really hope you enjoy~!
> 
> -AuthorSilver.


End file.
